


all to myself

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and zayn is mentioned, but niam is more mentioned, there's not much more to add then whats in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is zookeeper and so is harry, but harry is jealous of a chimpanzee</p>
            </blockquote>





	all to myself

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is something i've had saved in drafts since the steal my girl video. i just figured i'd post it cause why not? title from marianas trench cause i'm uncreative when it comes to titles.

Harry was upset. Not in a bad way really. He actually didn't know what to call his feelings. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't annoyed or sad. He was just upset. Mostly at a too cute for words co-worker who always took care of this one chimp and it was adorable.

All Harry wanted from his job at the zoo was to hang out with Niall and take care of some penguins. He didn't sign up to get a crush on the cute co-worker.

It also didn't help that Harry had to spend the day with him. Harry had been interested to learn about how to take care of the chimps and he thought maybe he'd get luckily and be taught by Zayn the other worker that spent a lot of his time with the chimps. The world had a different thought when Harry arrived to the chimp area just to see Louis Tomlinson, himself, putting sunglasses on one chimp named Eli.

The chimp climbed onto Louis' lap and Louis made kissy faces that the chimp did back. For once in his life, Harry felt jealous of a chimpanzee, and it was weird. He never thought that he would get jealous over a chimp. In his finding, Harry quickly text Niall who wasn't any help with his laughing emoji.

Somehow Louis had noticed if having Harry's name called out by that cute voice belonging to Louis. "Harold!" It didn't even matter to Harry that Louis had called him Harold. He knew that if Niall was here, he would've been smacked for that. Only because Harry doesn't let Niall call him Harold.

Harry swore Louis spent too much time with the chimps as the boy jumped down to a lower ledge and then swinging from the branch there to in front of Harry. "Hi!" He didn't want to, but it was hard not to smile back to Louis. The boy just had the perfect smile and the saddest frown. Harry never wanted to be the cause of Louis frowning.

"So! I get to teach you all about working with the chimps today!" Louis was much too happy to be doing it, but Harry found it cute. The boy just looked so comfortable among the place with all his chimp buddies.

Really the day wasn't helpful at all. Harry spent more time getting lost in Louis's voice that he didn't comprehend the words and it just flew in one ear and right out out the other.

At the end Louis had to introduce Harry to Eli, the same chimp Harry had gotten jealous of earlier. Louis said a bunch about Eli as the chimp tried to climb onto Louis. When suddenly Zayn came in with his hotness, though Harry still preferred Louis, and said Louis had a call.

Taking Louis away and leaving Harry with a chimpanzee. Harry turned to the chimp with his curls flying madly at the turn. He sat down across from the chimp. After a couple minutes he started talking. "I'm jealous of you. I shouldn't be jealous of a chimp, but I am. Do you want to trade spots so I can have tons of affection from Louis and you can be human. Sing that song from the jungle book. I wanna be like you." Eli just tried to climb onto Harry's lap.

"I don't think becoming a chimpanzee is the way of getting my affection." Harry choked for a second, he knew that voice anywhere which meant Louis had been there for at least half of what he had said. Harry winced and slowly turned to face Louis.

"How much of that did you hear?" His eyes were closed so he hadn't seen Louis' smile yet.

"Everything starting from 'I shouldn't be jealous of a chimp.' Don't worry, I'm quite flattered really and overjoyed that this isn't unrequited. Unrequited love sucks, you can ask Liam. He's had a crush on Niall for-ever!" Harry's eyes shot opened and his priorities got screwed just a bit.

"Woah, wait. Liam likes Niall?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "They're both idiots." Harry groan and fell back and Eli started picking through his curly hair.

Louis chuckled. "I'm guess from that reaction, Niall likes Liam too."

"Likes? Likes?! I have to hear him go on and on about how cute Liam bum-" Harry suddenly paused because Niall never went on about Liam's bum. That was hum about Louis. Niall went on about Liam's eyes and how nice the guy was.

He really didn't mean to say any of that outloud, but he did and Louis had to be there to hear it. At first Louis just hummed in response. "I'll have to let Liam know so they can get it together. First, I think we need to get it togther. I want you talking to me about how good my bum looks. I get off at 6. Meet me at the pizza place across the street at 6:30. You and I are going on a date."

Louis had quickly shoved Harry out after that and the curly haired boy went to Niall and told him everything that had happened. He earned the smack he knew he would get for letting Louis call him Harold.

All too quickly it was time for his date with Louis and Harry was nervous. It actually took Niall shoving him into the pizza place for Harry to actually sit across from Louis. Only Louis wasn't having none of that and moved so that he was sitting next to Harry. "I like sitting next to my date." Louis said as an off handed comment then started asking Harry about his life.

Only Harry remembered that comment for years to come. On all the dates they went on in the future, even to when they got old together and went on their final date before Louis died of old age, Harry sat next to him. He had asked their adopted little boy, who wasn't so little when Harry died that he wanted to buried next to Louis. Really, in the end he had to thank Eli the chimpanzee for the wonderful life he had gotten with Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can find me at lillukeypoo on both tumblr and twitter so yup come talk to me, be my friend, yell at me to write things if you want, idk. :)


End file.
